Who Am I?
by t3ars0fglass
Summary: It all had started after she lost Daniel. The black outs, the unexplained blood she found on her clothes from time to time, the lapses in judgment, and the confusingly fast changes in time. There were rumors of things like this happening to people, but that was all they had ever been, rumors


It all had started after she lost Daniel. The black outs, the unexplained blood she found on her clothes from time to time, the lapses in judgment, and the confusingly fast changes in time. There were rumors of things like this happening to people, but that was all they had ever been, rumors. It never struck Regina that they could possibly be true or that it would ever happen to her. But, one day, she woke up, and she wasn't herself. Sure, she was conscious, but she wasn't able to move her own body or stop herself.

As the years passed, she grew colder and scared inside herself. She coward away from the world and hid herself as another form took over her completely. Her mouth ran of its own accord, and she watched herself as she gave the orders to kill entire towns. And yet, as hard as she tried, there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She was a prisoner to her mind; that was all she could control. Her mind, she could think, but that was it.

And then came the curse, and Henry. She loved Henry, so much, but she couldn't voice that out loud, it wouldn't let her. She had figured out long ago that there were two people inside of her body. Her and someone else, someone evil and manipulative. And she couldn't get rid of her. She called herself the Evil Queen. She was a murderer, a liar, a stone-cold bitch. She was a demon.

Regina found herself slipping further into the cage that was her mind throughout the twenty eight years she was forced to look at the same thing over and over again every day. Nothing ever changed, but honestly when had it? Her body hadn't aged a day since she lost Daniel, but no one had ever noticed. Her hair was shorter, though, and that was all the change she was allowed to enjoy.

She fought occasionally, even though she always lost. She fought so hard, but often times, it was too tiring to fight anymore. She fought when the monster gave Emma the turnover. She liked Emma, she was strong and smart, and she had so much of Snow inside of her.

She was still fighting, as Emma killed the monster in the basement, she tried to fight the monster inside of her, but nothing could kill it. Not her, not true love, not anything. She sat, tied to a chair in the library, waiting for Emma to come and save her. For anyone to come and save her from the taunting she received from the Queen twenty four- seven.

When Emma climbed out of the elevator, the evil monster spoke. "How could you give that to him?" Regina, the real Regina, wasn't sure if her roommate really loved Henry, or if it was only using him. "He manipulated all of this! Gold!" She burned on the inside from the rising anger of the Evil Queen. She hurt, and stung, and cried, but no one could hear her. She tried to stop, but it took her with it to the hospital. Henry lie on a mattress, unmoving and silent. It was an unwelcome change from the happy voice she often heard. It was the only thing that kept her from giving up completely, and she yearned for the day the demon would disappear and she could be free. Emma glared at her, she herself glared at her, as it was announced that Henry had died. The demon turned and buried its ugly face into the jacket of Dr. Whale, and everything went dark.

And then there was light.

A bright, white light that burned her eyes and tore open her throat as she screamed. The room was clouded in black fog, or smoke, she couldn't tell which, but her body felt weak and abused. There was an absence within her, but it didn't leave her empty. It left her, that was it, it just left. The demon was gone. She laughed happily as tears streamed down her face.

"You did it!" She cried. "You killed it! You woke him up!" The nurses glared down at her, and she took the time to wonder just when it was that she had ended up on the floor. Emma knit her eyebrows in confusion and astonishment.

"Regina, what the hell was that?" Regina pulled herself to her feet, relishing in the fact that she could control her own body and speak her own words.

"Y-you killed it! The Evil Queen! Y-you really killed her!" She laughed as tears of joy sprung from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, splattering onto the cold tile floor. She felt weak and dizzy and plopped onto Henry's mattress as she held her head in her hands.

"Killed her? Regina, what are you talking about?" Emma sat beside her, bewildered at the mayor actually laughing. But the laughing didn't last long. Her face contorted from happiness to anguish and sadness within a fraction of a second.

"It was awful! It was absolutely horrible!" She sobbed. "I-I couldn't control my own body…I-I had to watch as she murdered thousands of people!" Her arms waved about herself as she turned her head to stare at Emma. "I had to watch as she killed my father, an-a-and take the hearts of hundreds of people! And Snow," She paused. "Oh, god! Snow! Is she okay? Sh-she must hate me….she tried to kill her so many times."

"Who, Regina?" Emma asked again.

"The Evil Queen. She's been in here for years. Forty years, Emma! I couldn't control myself for forty years!" She sobbed and buried her head in her hands. The room was quiet, save for her quiet cries and Emma and Henry's astonished breathing. "I'm so sorry! Henry, I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Mom." He answered her shakily. He was still attached to the many machines that lined the room. It sent a cold shiver down Regina's spine. She had done that. She had put him there.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Come on, Regina. Let's get you out of here." Emma pulled Regina up by her arms and tossed Henry the clothes she had laid out on his bed days before. He dressed quickly and followed his mothers out of the room. It was odd. Mothers. Plural. He still couldn't believe it, but he had learned to hate Regina over the past years, and this sudden new her was almost too much to handle. The walked down the street as he listened to her story. So, the Evil Queen wasn't his mother. That was good to know. He was the first to see Snow and Charming down the road, and he quickly sprinted off in their direction with Emma following closely.

Regina wasn't sure of what to do. The Evil Queen had caused so much pain, but that wasn't her. Surely, if she explained things, they would forgive her. Wouldn't they? She smiled as she saw Snow embrace her daughter for the first time. She was happy Snow had Charming, and she had often fought the demon inside of her to leave them alone…but that never happened.

Slowly and cautiously, Regina made her way to the crowd. Emma pulled away from Snow, and the brunette woman slowly stepped forward. She shakily brought her hands to Snow's confused face. "Snow," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She was smiling brightly, even though her step daughter was scowling at her. "I have missed you, so much." Snow White pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from me!" Charming put his hand on his wife's trembling shoulder. "Don't. Ever. Touch me again."

"Snow," Regina called. "Snow, stop! Please!" She stepped forwards, only for the younger girl to step back. "Please, let's talk. All of us. There is much to discuss." Snow shook her head.

"I do not want to speak with you."

"Mary-Margaret," Emma interrupted. "It's okay. We all need to talk." The woman she should be calling mother looked from her daughter to Regina and back before she finally nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Here you go." Regina smiled as she handed Emma and Snow a cup of hot chocolate. Henry followed behind her with his very own mug and hopped back onto the couch. Regina out her cup on the table and pulled up her jeans. She had changed from the power suit she had once worn and into the only pair of jeans she could find and a long sleeve, red halter top. She sat on the edge of the couch and studied her step-daughter carefully. It wasn't hard to miss the look of pain that came across her face, and the anxiety hit Regina once more when she realized it was because of her.

Charming came into the room only a few seconds later. "I locked all of the doors and shut the blinds. The mobs can't get in."

"Thank you, um…" Regina struggled to find his real name.

"James."

"Yes. Thank you, James." Her eyes were somber as they stared down into the mug of hot chocolate on the table.

"Regina, you wanted to talk?" Snow bit angrily. There was a long, silent, pause.

"She was in me for forty one years."

"What?"

"The Evil Queen." Regina whispered, her eyes meeting Snow's with tears in them. "It was the morning after I married your father…. I woke up, and I couldn't move my own body…I couldn't say what I wanted to say. It was horrible. I-I had to watch her…murder a-all of th-those innocent people, and I couldn't stop her! I tried, I fought her, but she was too strong. She taunted me when she killed them, too." Her breathing was heavy, but she fought again for control. "I h-had to w-watch as she g-gave out t-the orders to kill you, Snow! I didn't want her too, but she did! I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen, and I was powerless to stop her! Snow, I'm so sorry!"

Her chest heaved with quiet sobs. Snow looked at her with confusion until she stood and moved over to the couch. "Regina, what are you talking about?" This wasn't the Evil Queen she had known for so many years. It was the Regina she had known from long ago, the one who had saved her from the horse.

"The demon, Snow. She was in me, controlling me for forty-one years, and I couldn't stop her. I couldn't kill her, nothing could!" She stared straight into Snow's eyes. "I tried, Snow, I really tried. She was ruthless, though. I kept her from hurting Henry, though. I'm still not sure if she actually loved him or not, but I tried to keep her from hurting him." Her eyes glanced over to Charming, who was watching with hatred and misunderstanding. "Emma killed her, when she woke Henry up. She killed her."

It was obvious that Snow and James didn't believe her. It hurt, but she deserved it. After all the Evil Queen had done, how could she expect them to openly trust her?

"It's true." Emma piped in. "We saw it….at the hospital. Regina started screaming, and all of this black smoke came out of her mouth, and then she was just…different." Regina nodded vigorously.

"Snow, you have to believe me! Please, I am so sorry! I wanted to tell you that it wasn't me but I, and she, an—"

"Regina, stop." The babbling ended. Snow brought her hand to her step-mother's cheek. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. And I am sorry for not realizing it sooner. I should have saved you." Regina shook her head, her brown hair moving with her head.

"No, it isn't your fault. It isn't any one's. I'm just happy she's dead." The smile that lit her face was breath taking, and Snow began to shed her own tears at the realization that Regina was back. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, sobbing into her shoulder as the woman did the same. "I'm so sorry, Snow!"

When they pulled apart, David was standing beside the two. He sat down on the coffee table across from Regina. "So, it really wasn't you?"

"No, it wasn't."

"So, then you're my real step-mother in law?" When Regina nodded, he cautiously stuck his hand out. "Well, then it's nice to meet you…I guess." He was surprised, though, when he was yanked into a tight embrace. Strong, slim arms squeezed him, and he found himself squeezing her back. It was something he never thought would ever happen. It was strange, yes, but it was nice. It was safe.

"I've always wanted to be able to give you my blessing, Snow." Regina admitted when she pulled away from James.

"Well, who says it's too late?" Snow smiled in return. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she yawned, and Regina smirked.

"How about we continue this tomorrow? You all look very tired." After receiving many nods in answer, Regina offered for them to stay the night, which they graciously accepted. When everyone was fast asleep, she made her way to her own room smiling and she pulled the covers over her tired body.

**Idk, just an idea that came to me a while ago….may or may not continue it…but if I do, it will be canon. If you want me to continue it, review and let me know. Suggestions would be nice as well…:) **


End file.
